


Puppy Piles are for Puppies

by talkingbodhi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Disney Movies, Gen, Lydia likes horror, M/M, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Puppy Piles, are watched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingbodhi/pseuds/talkingbodhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek go from saving their baby wolf from Isaac and Jackson's teasing to hosting a puppy pile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Piles are for Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> Fifth installment of Wolfy One Shots coming at you with double the fluff and double the cuteness. Okay so this is like the epitome of fluff and I apologize sincerely for that. Also this was kinda a request from WolfLover1989 on fanfiction so thank you for that!

"Stiles! Derek!" Liam yelled, running into his alpha's bedroom, not expecting to find the two kissing. He made a disgusted face and muttered, "Gross. Like seeing my parents making out."

"We never get to have any fun. We should take a vacation and do nothing but have sex," Stiles mumbled to Derek before turning to Liam. "What do you want?"

Liam frowned, "Isaac and Jackson locked me out of our room. I just want to go to bed but they won't let me in," he said, grumpily. "And before that, they were making fun of me. They only stopped 'cause Scott and Allison told them to knock it off. Can I stay in here with you?" He asked hopefully.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "No, we're going to make you sleep in the hallway, here's one pillow," he sarcastically remarked before beckoning the pup towards their bed, "Just get over here."

Liam smiled and hopped onto the end of the bed, crawling up in between the alphas. Usually he didn't get to be their center of attention, what with all the other people that are always around them. Sure, the two tried to spend time with the pups one on one but it was almost always interrupted by another pack member who also wanted to be with the alphas. Everytime Liam tried to be alone with them, Malia or Jackson or Isaac would want to join.

Liam yawned, exhausted from a number of reasons. Coach had been working their asses off all week, plus he's had to stay up studying the past couple days. And because life hates him, the pack had been training extra, extra hard ever since they got warning about an upcoming threat from an anonymous source that made Derek and Stiles worry.

"You look like you haven't slept for two weeks," Derek oh-so-helpfully informed him. Liam growled softly.

"Try one week with hard practices, long study nights and," he glared at the alpha, "extra training."

Derek just shrugged and replied, "You know there's a threat and you know that means we have to be prepared. And you know you haven't had enough training to deal with anything big like this," he said with a chuckle, "I might not even let you fight in this one," he teased, laughing at the pup's pout.

"Oh, come on, Der, you gotta let him grow up sometime," Allison interrupted from the doorway. She was the one that made the two older wolves stop picking on Liam and she felt like she needed to check on him, even if he was with Derek and Stiles.

She walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed, smiling (like always). Derek looked from her to Liam, "No, I don't. He will eternally be this pack's small boy."

"Good luck with that," Allison said with a small smirk, "He is 15, you know."

Derek scoffed at her, "Yeah, and that means I'm 10 years older than him an-"

"I don't like this conversation," Liam interrupted, feeling a little like they've forgotten he was actually in the room. He sat up a little to make him a bit more visible, instead of being wedged in between the two older men. The three others laughed at his complaint which made him roll his eyes and look at Allison, "Why did you come in here, Ali?"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay and not sleeping in the hallway with a pillow," she told him which made him feel like he wanted to hug her but also embarrassed that she thinks he can't take care of himself. Especially when the threat was just his two annoying older 'brothers'.

Stiles laughed and ruffled Liam's hair, "We thought about it," he joked, before looking back to the girl, "You came in here for Liam, what do we have to do to make you stay?"

She giggled at that, laying down by Derek, "Let me have a pillow," she said pointing towards their abundance of them. Derek laughed and took the one from behind his head and gave it to her. She might not be a real pup but all the members still like the way the alphas smelled. Derek found that both odd and endearing.

It had only been about ten minutes of the two pups and alphas situating themselves comfortably in the bed before Jackson and Isaac came in with a timid demeanor. Liam groaned at the sight of them, not wanting them to intrude on his time with Stiles and Derek. And Allison.

"No, go away," the pup said with a slight whine in his voice, "I don't like you anymore."

"That's debatable," Isaac muttered quietly before saying louder, "Look, we feel bad about locking you out."

Jackson added, not helpfully, "Only 'cause McCall made us," which made Isaac hit him hard in the chest, "It's true," he avoided the blow this time.

"You're not helping. Long apology short, we're sorry and we want to sleep in here too," Isaac said, bringing a hint of his puppy dog face into his expression. He knew Stiles always fell for it.

Stiles sighed, annoyed with their behavior to the younger pack member, but waved them in despite that. The pack liked to cuddle, who was he to stop them? Them being the two pups that went to great lengths to be the first one by their alpha's sides. The two grinned and clambered up onto the bed, Isaac curling up near Liam, giving him a soft whisper of apology. Jackson cuddled up at the far end of the bed, feeling slightly distant that moment. Derek didn't like that, apparently, and ended up pulling him up and situating the boy so Jackson's head fell on the alpha's chest.

One by one, the rest of the pack filed in, wanting to get in on all the cuddling action. Scott was first, wondering why his girlfriend had abandoned him. Kira was next, then Ethan and Danny, then Malia, then Erica and Lydia, and finally Aiden and Boyd, who weren't even in the house while the pile was being 'set up', they were out patrolling for their potential threat.

"Is this a puppy pile,?" Stiles questioned when they're pups liked their positions in the pile, "This feels like a puppy pile," he answered his own question.

Aiden growled at him, not very fond of the phrase, "Puppy piles are for puppies, Stiles. This isn't a puppy pile."

This made Derek scoff and chuckle, "Shut up, all of you guys are, without a doubt, puppies. This is definitely a puppy pile."

"Aren't baby wolves called cubs though?" Kira asked, confused, raising a debate on wolves and dogs that Stiles didn't really care much for.

"They're part of the dog family so they're puppies!" Ethan pointed out.

"Why would they be called cubs, that's for felines," Isaac argued and Liam nodded in agreement. Only a few of them were arguing for the cubs but soon everyone's voiced lapped over each others in a very loud argument which was starting to give Derek a headache.

It very quickly became too much for his sensitive ears, causing him to growl loudly, even though he felt like roaring. The pack silenced at his obvious annoyance "Okay! That's enough! I don't care if it's pups or cubs, I call you pups so that's what you are," the pack nodded obediently while he rubbed his temples, cooling down a little before asking, "Now, I'm assuming no wants to go to bed - besides maybe Liam - so why don't we just watch a movie."

"Horror!" Lydia immediately shouted, getting approving nods from Malia, Kira, Aiden and Danny, Ethan. This slightly worried Jackson and Liam, who didn't like horror and we're outnumbered. Allison and Scott were usually neutral in the movie disagreements, since they mostly just cuddled, whispered stupid lovey-dovey stuff at each other and fell asleep before it even ended.

Stiles liked horror movies just as much as the next guy but he didn't like watching some of his pups watch them. He did make a rule early on in their pack life that the movies had to be voted on and it didn't matter what kind of movie it was, if more people voted for it, they'd watch it. Of course this was before he knew about Jackson and Liam's fear of the genre. Scott didn't like it either but he fell asleep during movies anyway, so it didn't really matter.

Stiles and Derek had the pack do their vote and of course, horror won. Stiles began to worry when Lydia got off the bed and went to put on The Shining, a movie that Stiles had outlawed for many reasons.

"We're not watching that," he said very seriously, much to Lydia and Malia's disappointment. Lydia had been wanting Malia to see that as much as the coyote wanted to.

"But-"

"No pick something else, Lyds. Watch that later, preferably without Liam and Jackson," Stiles stuck his tongue out at Lydia when she rolled her eyes at him.

Derek made a decision before more arguing could begin, "We're watching Peter Pan and no one's gonna argue." There were a few huffs and grumbled disagreements but that didn't stop Derek from picking Lydia up, yelling, "We're off to Neverland!" In an exaggerated voice and tossing her on the bed. That made her feel a little better about his choice but she still prefered her own. He put on the Disney movie and got back in bed, pulling Jackson and Lydia closer to him.

Jackson, who had had a very bad day and just wanted to sleep, barely made it to the Disney logo. Scott was knocked out by the time Peter even got to the Darling's house but the rest of the pack managed to keep their drowsiness at bay until Peter had made them fly. By that point Lydia and Malia had passed out. Boyd, Ethan and Danny made it to the mermaid lagoon part and Erica, Kira and Aiden managed to stick it out until the very end.

Liam, the boy that originally came into the room to sleep, now couldn't and Isaac, who wasn't even slightly tired, was practically bouncing off the walls. They were both begging for another movie. Derek and Stiles, however, were exhausted, "Please go to sleep, guys. I want to sleep."

"Come on, man, one more?" Isaac begged. "We'll go to bed right after."

"Buddy, it's almost 3 am," Derek said, muffled by his pillow, "You're gonna be up all night."

"No, just one more movie, please? Liam wants another too," Isaac argued and Liam nodded helpfully. Derek sighed and looked at his mate, they both knew they weren't winning this argument.

Stiles sighed, getting up and going to their movie cabinet and pulling out Aladdin, "If I put this movie in, do you both promise to go to sleep?" At their nods Stiles put the movie in and got back in bed. He pressed play and almost instantly fell asleep. He would feel bad about leaving Derek to stay awake with them later.

Liam had fallen asleep, finally, somewhere in the middle of the movie but Isaac was still going strong by the end, much to Derek's annoyance.

"Go. To. Sleep," Derek emphasized each word. He was tired and irritated, both at Isaac and Stiles. He wanted sleep. It was around 3:50 at that point and Isaac was still wide awake.

Sometimes during puppy piles the positions everyone was in would shift, either making people closer or farther away from another and that was what had happened to Derek. Since he now had an open space on the side Jackson wasn't pressed against him, the alpha moved Isaac to it and let him get comfortable there. "Now," Derek started after Isaac cuddled into him, "I'm gonna restart the movie, but I'm turning the sound off and you are going to go to sleep. Understand?"

Isaac nodded, though he didn't quite like the agreement. He did when he felt a yawn coming on and finally, a pang of exhaustion before a wave of it fell on him. He was out in seconds, which Derek was sincerely thankful for.

Now that his mate and his pups were all asleep, Derek could finally and thankfully sleep peacefully with them.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont try to make things fluffy it just happens


End file.
